Miyakawa-kun
Miyakawa-kun (みやかわくん) is an who started uploading his covers from 2015. He has an impressive voice which is shown perfectly in his first cover "Gikyoku to Deforme Toshi" . In this song, Miyakawa-kun sings in a wide vocal range, starting with a high feminine timbre and then changing into a deep low male voice, switching smoothly between many different styles; he even sings some of the lyrics by grunting them and ends the song off with a remarkably long note. Thus, this cover quickly gained views, reaching its 150k milestone in less than 7 monthsTweeted about 150k views; it also is his most popular song with more than 200k views after one year on both NND and Youtube. He also got more than 10k favorites/subscribers at the same time. All of his covers were mixed by the producer/utaite , who is one of the only 2 producers that Miyakawa-kun covered more than one song; the other is . They also named their collab unit Miyapusu and made original can badges for it. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on August 19, 2015) # Seishun Endless with Pusu (Released on December 31, 2016) Collaboration Units * Miyapusu (みやっぷす) with Pusu List of Covered Songs (Drama and a Deformed City) (2015.03.18) # "Envy Catwalk" (2015.04.17) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.05.21) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Glory Morning Falls) (2015.06.01) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2015.06.19) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) feat. Miyakawa-kun and Imoko (2015.06.28) # "Tsuyuake no" (The End of the Rainy Season's) (2015.07.08) # "Aira" (2015.07.11) # "Kisou Honnou -Shounen by the mile-" (Homing Instinct -boy by the mile-) (2015.08.07) # "Fire◎Flower" (2015.09.10) # "Metronome" (2016.07.11) # "Andoromeda Andoromeda" feat. Miyakawa-kun and Pusu (2016.12.05) # "Charles" (2016.12.09) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, Thinking of You) (2016.12.23) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) feat. Pusu and Miyakawa-kun (2016.12.29) # "Romeo" with Pusu (2017.03.19) # "The Beginning" (2017.07.19) # "Peace Sign" (2017.09.13) # "Uchiuge Hanabi" feat. Miyakawa-kun and Imoko (2017.10.02) # "Hoshi ni Negai wo" (Wish Upon a Star) (2018.08.25) # "Idaten Dreamer" (2018.10.12) (Original Song) # "Starland" (2018.12.25) (Original Song) # "Ryakudatsu" (2018.01.03) (Original Song) # "LIBERO" (2019.03.26) (Original Song) }} Commercially Featured Discography |track1title = Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan |track1info = (Miyapusu) |track1lyricist = Orangestar |track1composer = |track2title = Jitter Doll |track2info = (Miyakawa-kun) |track2lyricist = niki |track2composer = |track3title = Usamimi Tengoku |track3info = (Pusu) |track3lyricist = Pusu |track3composer = |track4title = ID |track4info = (Miyapusu) |track4lyricist = Pusu |track4composer = |track5title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track5info = (Miyakawa-kun) |track5lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track5composer = |track6title = Natsu no Kaze Goraikou |track6info = (Pusu) |track6lyricist = Pusu |track6composer = |track7title = Koshitantan |track7info = (Miyakawa-kun) |track7lyricist = Umetora |track7composer = |track8title = Aira |track8info = (Pusu) |track8lyricist = n-buna |track8composer = |track9title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track9info = (Miyapusu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track10title = Jiisan Baasan |track10info = (Miyapusu) |track10lyricist = Pusu |track10composer = }} |track1title = OVERDRIVE |track1info = (Miyapusu) |track1lyricist = Orangestar |track1composer = |track2title = Ryakudatsu |track2info = (Miyakawa-kun) |track2lyricist = niki |track2composer = |track3title = LiBERO |track3info = (Pusu) |track3lyricist = Pusu |track3composer = |track4title = Wonder |track4info = (Miyapusu) |track4lyricist = Pusu |track4composer = |track5title = Esoragoto |track5info = (Miyakawa-kun) |track5lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track5composer = |track6title = Setsuna no Uta |track6info = (Pusu) |track6lyricist = Pusu |track6composer = |track7title = Moonlight |track7info = (Miyakawa-kun) |track7lyricist = Umetora |track7composer = |track8title = Spread Your Wings |track8info = (Pusu) |track8lyricist = n-buna |track8composer = |track9title = Idaten Dreamer |track9info = (Miyapusu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track10title = Ushinai |track10info = (Miyapusu) |track10lyricist = Pusu |track10composer = }} Gallery |Miyakawa-funclub.png|Miyakawa-kun as seen in EXIT TUNES Albums "FUN CLUB" |Miyakawa insta.jpg|Miyakawa-kun in real life, as seen on his instagram |Miyakawa tw.jpg|Miyakawa-kun in real life, as seen on his twitter |Miyakawa-subtw.png|Miyakawa-kun as seen on his subsidiary twitter account |Miyakawa-chibifunclub.png|Miyakawa-kun as seen in EXIT TUNES FUN CLUB |Miyappusu-bonus.png|Miyapusu as seen in their duet album "Seishun Endless" goods |Miyappusu - Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan.png|Miyapusu as seen in their duet cover of "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" }} Trivia * Although his name includes "-kun", he still loves to be called with "-chan". * He describes himself as a "docile pervert" on his instagram. * Through his videos on Vine, he seems to be a member of the football club in his high school. * He has excellent turning pen skills. * The girl Imoko in the duet cover "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" is his younger sister. External Links * Official Website * Twitter * Sub twitter * Vine * instagram * TwitCasting Category:Completion Requests